


kiss me hard before you go

by Hea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Art, Childhood Friends, Drawings, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, IM EXCITED TO WRITE THIS, Illustrated, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Summer, Swearing, This will probably be long, btw they graduated and shit, ill add tags as this goes along, wish me luck guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hea/pseuds/Hea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john, dave, rose, and jade fall into a hazy, warm love that's coated thickly with not-so platonic feelings for all of their best friends and a lot of self-questioning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4-sided

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, my name is Hea. 
> 
> For this fanfiction I'll be doing painted (pretty shit, but oh well) illustrations for most chapters, and will be taking this very, very far. I hope to reach 100k words one day for this. I just want to thank you all in advance for reading this or checking it out.
> 
> My goal is to write one chapter a day, and I think I can keep up with that mostly!! (Some days will be skipped, however, due to business. But I'll try!) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and I hope that you have a wonderful day!! Cheers! - Hea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT STARTS CLICHE I KNOW. HAVE FAITH IN ME!!!!! - Hea

"I can't believe that I-" Jade sneezes aggressively, her body shaking underneath a patchwork quilt. "-That I got sick on the first day of summer break." She mumbles softly, sniffling as her nose begins to run. Rose gives a gentle smile, and is sitting on her knees on the bed near Jade. She rubs Jade's upper-leg in a consoling fashion. 

"It'll be alright, Jade, no worries." She says to her reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Dave is lounged across the room on the bay window, sinking into the green velvet cushions that adorn the seat. He tips his shades down with a fingers and looks at Jade. "Hey, not our fault that you went out in that storm, dork." He remarks, pushing his shades back up and returning to picking a loose string on one of the pillows. He's smirking. John rolls his eyes at him before resuming his examination of Jade's little knick-knacks scattered about her room on various shelves.

"Well, Jade just enjoys thunderstorms, right Jade?" John questions her, his gaze flicking to her before reverting back to the 4-sided rubik's cube. She nods at him before grumbling, her weight pressing back against her headboard. "And she didn't know she'd get sick from that." He continues, "Maybe it was that kid in English class! He was hacking up a storm just south of Jade!" Jade lets out a breath.

"That's true," Rose drawls. She shuffles around on the bed until her legs are stretched in front of her. She lays back onto the soft, luxurious memory foam forming to her shape. "But, Jade is still sick." She looks up at Jade's ceiling, her eyes glacing over the worn out glow-in-the-dark foam stars decorating it. She gives a grin and closes her eyes. Jade rubs at her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm still sick guys! Jeez, I feel awful that I'm ruining our first day of summer! We should be out, like, PARTY-" She coughs for a few moments. She catches her breath before continuing "Partying. I totally blame Bradley. It was like he was TRYING to get me sick!” She huffs and Dave chuckles. He stretches his arms above his head and walks over to her. He sits on the edge of her bed, laying down on his sister’s lap. She ruffles his hair.

“Don’t get all down in the dumps, we’ve got a full 3 months ahead of us.” He tilts his head to look at Jade. He gives her his charming smile. “Plenty of days to enjoy, including today. We should do something to get this mood not-so somber.” He pulls his sleeves down lower on his arms. John walks over to Jade’s king sized bed and scoots over to sit next to her.

“Let’s play a game!” He leans against the dark oak bed frame. Gorgeously carved, probably by Jade and Grandpa Harley themselves. Rose runs her long, thin fingers through her choppy bangs.

“And what do you suggest, John?” She opens an eye, her eyebrow arched questioningly at him. He gives a goofy smile.

“Well, truth or dare, of course!” Dave cups his mouth and drawls out a long:

“Laaaaaaame” John rolls his eyes at Dave, watching as his lightly freckled hands return to their task of constantly fiddling with something. He looks back at his eyes- well, his shades.

“And why’s that so lame, Striiiiiider?” He mimicks as he reaches down and pulls a sock back up to it’s mid-calf length glory. Jade nudges John with her elbow.

“Truth or dare is so boring, John. I’m sick I want fun, not DEATH. I think we should play would you rather. Catch is that you have to do what you pick out of the two options. And nothing horrible guys!” She glances around at her friends, seeing nods of approval. She claps her hands gently. “Alright, who’s first?” Rose moves a hand down to Dave’s hair, running her fingers through his hair now, the texture the same as hers but coated with a lot more hair products. She slicks all his hair back.

“I’ll go. Might as well.” Rose states. Jade looks pleased. Her nose is red, eyes puffy, and head pounding as if those advil commercial workers really WERE pounding a jackhammer into her skull, but she looks happy. She has her best friends around her, what else could she ask for? Rose thinks for a moment, weighing her options on who to ask.

“John,” She starts, her head now facing him. His black wavy hair is brushed in which-way direction. He has nice blue eyes, like a deep ocean. He winks at her. She pulls her sticky, black lipstick-coated lips together as she thinks. Finally, she asks “Would you rather…” John looks at her incredulously. She usually doesn’t take this long to think about a question. 

“Would you rather kiss… Dave or I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; )) ) ) )) dont leave just keep reading, it's not immediately super cheesy - Hea


	2. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise, it's not immediately cheesy + 2.3k words B )
> 
> EDIT: I added a drawing to one of the parts! :)

John blinks, wondering if he heard her right. She... She really wants him to kiss one of them? Before he could say something she starts to laugh. "Jokes, jokes. Jesus, by the look on your face it seems you took that to be real." He rolls his eyes, looking relieved. His cheeks, that were flushed red a bit, are now cooling. He wonders what would have happened if that wasn't a joke. She looks at Dave then looks around the room, trying to get inspiration for the perfect would you rather question to spite him. "So, John. Would you rather...." She looks down at her brother's head on her lap. She grins. "Would you rather have your hair slicked back with gel for a day or have to wear Jade's bright yellow sundress for a day?" Jade furrows her brows.

"Rose!!! He'll ruin my dress! He's too big" She prolongs the big, nudging her pointy elbow into John's rib cage. John cries out.

"Ow! Jade, what the fuck? And I'm not _that_ big. I'm sure I can fit the Egbert booty into that dress. Besides, I haven't even picked yet!!!" Rose chuckles. "SPEAKING of which, I um.." He hums. "I'll pick the hair one, just so Jade won't have to complain to me more for the next 24 hours. She's already sick, I don't need to deal with that AND the possibility of a tear on her dress." Jade smiles. Rose shrugs.

"Up to you. Dave, did you want to do his hair? You're the one who keeps your gel at all of our houses, anyways, so I assume you’re equipped for the job?" He tilts his head back, examining his sister upside-down. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Hair this great doesn't come completely naturally, sister dearest." He scoots off the bed and lands on the floor with a THUMP. He stands up, supporting himself on Jade's bed frame. John has stood up already as well, walking out of Jade's bedroom door. Dave grins and walks backwards, finger gunning towards the two girls. "Dave Strider, master hair stylist will return after this quick commercial break." He spirals and walks out with John, door left ajar behind them. Rose tilts her head, cracking her neck a bit.

“They’ll be a while. How are you feeling, Jade?” She sits herself up a bit, eyes staying on the Harley.

“Awful yet wonderful at the same time. It means so much to me that you three came out here to make me feel better!” She grabs a tissue and wipes at her nose. Rose gives an eyeroll.

“Yeah, well that’s what best friends do, is it not? Besides, it’s gorgeous out here. Your garden is blooming wondrously. I’m always astonished when I get to see it.” Jade smiles shyly.

“Aw, Rose, that’s very sweet of you to say! It’s been taking me so much work, jeez, you don’t even know!” Rose chuckles.

“I can help you whenever you need to, I don’t mind gardening. I find all the flowers to be beautiful.” Jade’s face lights up.

“Oh wow, that’d be splendid! Thank you, Rose.” Rose nods, simpering.

“Not a problem.” She leans against the post of the bed. She wonders what’s taking the boys so long.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sit still, Egbert, I’m almost done.” Dave’s fingers are running through John’s now sticky black hair. He gives an icy glare.

“I’m getting 3 pounds of gel smeared into my hair and you’re asking me to- OW! Dave, watch it!” Dave tilts his head up, continuing to work at John’s hair.

“Yeah, shush. You’re acting like a total baby right now. It’s just gel.”

“Yeah, gel that when it’s dry will probably make my hair so hard I’ll have to put a 'CAUTION: Breakable' sign on it!!!” Dave grins.

“Calm down. There.” He pulls his hands away, lips pulled together to hold back laughter. “You’re finished.” John looks like he’s ready to kill someone and Dave is probably about to be that someone, but he could care less. His best friend looks like a mix between a bad 80’s greaser boy and Gordon Ramsay. He bursts out laughing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and Jade look at the dark oak door, hearing Dave’s laughter sound into the room from the hallway. Rose bites her lip, waiting for the two boys to enter. Dave kicks open the door, then presents John in the way Will Smith does in that one picture (you know the one). John scoffs, smiling a little himself. Jade giggles.

“Oh John, it’s not THAT bad!” John looks incredulously towards his cousin. Her giggles turn to laughter. “God, nevermind!!!” Rose is chuckling herself.

“Gosh, guys, I get it, okay!!!” He rubs the side of his cheek, getting the rest of the gel residue leftover. He jumps back onto Jade’s bed, settling into his spot. Dave sits cross legged on the bed again as well, faced towards the rest of the crew. “So, is it um, my turn?” He asks. Rose nods. “Alright, uhh. DAVE!! Would you rather eat an entire can of vegemite, which I KNOW Jade’s grandfather has a mass amount of, or…” He thinks for a moment. Dave’s face is dropping already. “Or, would you rather… take a 5 minute shower!” Dave starts to speak “No hot water.” John finishes. Dave goes quiet. _God damn._ He narrows his eyes behind his shades.

“Well, I OBVIOUSLY pick the shower. I don’t think anyone in their right mind would even go near that vegemite shit when given a choice.”

“Hey! I eat that shit.” Jade replies, pouting.He stands up, pulling off his red hoodie. He takes off his shades and leaves them on top of his hoodie on the bed. He grunts and walks out of the room to the shower.

“Have fun, Dave.” Rose calls. A middle finger is seen from the door before he slips into the bathroom. “He’ll be fine, his soul is cold as ice anyways.” Jade snorts.

“That’s true! Hopefully he doesn’t freeze, though.” John adds. Rose shrugs, looking over to John.

“His choice.” The three of them small talk for a while longer until a very loud ‘HOLY SHIT’ is echoed from the bathroom. Rose covers her mouth, grinning widely. Jade’s smile is soft.

“What a nerd.” Jade says between giggles. Rose nods.

“A nerd, indeed.” She stretches her arms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _FUCK THIS_ is Dave’s first thought as he steps into the freezing water. He had set his iPhone timer for 5 minutes. His teeth are chattering. After a few moments he starts singing the chorus to “Fuck You - Cee lo Green” very loudly to get the message across to his ‘best friends’ that he, at this current moment, hates more than anything. 

He can hear their laughter from here, the shower noise drowning it out a bit but John’s snort-giggles are loud enough to be hear a mile away. He stands in the water, shifting his weight quickly. When that stops doing the job, he dances around in one spot, trying to stay warm. After a few more minutes of this torture, his phone chimes the alarm. _Thank FUCK._ He turns off the shower immediately and gets out of the tub. He wraps a big fluffy towel around him and dries off. He pulls on his boxers and jeans, grabs his phone and walks back into Jade’s bedroom. They all look at him with big, shit-eating grins. He rolls his eyes

“I did it, happy?” He walks over to John and shakes his head on him, little water droplets getting all over him and Jade’s quilt.

“DAVID!” Jade yells, well, she exclaims in a stage-whisper sort of voice. She can’t exactly yell in her condition right now but, oh boy, if she wasn’t on the verge of losing her voice he would be getting a lecture, let me tell you. He sits back in his spot, putting his aviators back on along with his hoodie. He snuggles up in it.

“Alright, Jade.” She looks up, grinning. Finally, her turn! “Would you rather lick John’s ear,” He begins. Her perkiness falters a little. “Or, slap Rose as hard as you possibly can, buff stuff.” She glares at him. He looks satisfied. Shivering, wet, and tired, but satisfied. Jade hums a moment, weighing her options.

“Well, okay. Lick my cousin’s probably nasty ass ear. Or, slap my beautiful best friend.” She tilts her head, grinning a bit. “Rose, come here.” John blows out a breath of relief. Rose groans and crawls across the bed to Jade.

“Just don’t cause internal bleeding, please. My mother wouldn’t be so pleased at that medical bill.” Jade chuckles and cracks her knuckles. She shakes out her hands.

“No promises.” She mutters, getting ready for the slap. Dave sits back against the post, eyes wide and lips curled up. John is just watching silently, amused. Rose closes her eyes, bracing herself for it. Jade wiggles her eyebrows and raises her hand. A slap resounds through the room.

“JESUS FUCK, HARLEY.” Rose’s hand cups her cheek, a shocked expression plastered on her face. She didn’t expect it to be THAT hard. Jade sputters laughter then starts coughing.

“Shocked?” Jade says after settling down. She blows on her fingernails nonchalantly. Rose scoots back to her spot, rubbing the side of her face softly. Her left cheek is covered entirely in Jade’s bright red handprint. Dave looks completely fucking delighted.

“Somewhat,” Rose mumbles. “Anyways, ask someone, Jade.” Jade runs a calloused hand through her tousled black hair. She tilts her head a bit, staring at Rose.

“Rose, would you rather… give me your fanfiction account name or..” She winks “Let me do your makeup.” Rose groans. Let her 3 best friends read her freaky fanfiction? Hell. no. Dave already found some in her moleskin and made fun of her for it for about a year and 6 months. She blows hot air up through her bangs, adjusting her headband with her hands.

“I’ll let you do my makeup.” Jade’s eyes brighten.

“HELL yes! Prepare to become CLOWNED, PUNK!” Rose exhales.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ll grab your makeup.” She swings her legs off of the bed and gets up, shuffling over to Jade’s vanity and looking through her makeup. John looks over to Jade.

“What’s your plan for this look, Jade? You need to go-” He holds his hands out in front of him in a finger square. He squints one eye shut. “VOGUE. FASHION. BOLD.” He bursts out giggling with Jade. Dave pulls his arms inside his sleeves, watching the two of them. His eyes trail to Rose, seeing her walk back to the bed and dump an abundance of makeup products into the middle of Jade’s bed. Jade sniffles and blows her nose then starts digging around through her selection.

“Gosh!! I forgot I had, like, three-quarters of all this.” She picks up a bright red, worn out lipstick stick. She looks to rose, eyebrows waggling. Rose sits on the bed. She takes off her black headband and uses it to slick her bangs back, exposing her entire face. She uses the sleeve of her black long-sleeved shirt to wipe away her eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. Jade winks.

“I’ll make you look BEAUTIFUL, darling.” She mimics Edna from The Incredibles. Rose cringes as Jade’s hand extends across the bed. She feels the lipstick smear across her cheek. _Oh my god._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes, a backache from leaning forward, and a very caked face later, Rose’s look was finished.

“You look LOVELY” Jade and John chirp. Dave taps Rose’s shoulder for her to turn to him. When she looks at him he bursts out laughing.

“Jesus fuck, attractive.” Rose flips him off.

“I’m going to go look for myself.” She announces, standing up and shuffling to the vanity again. She looks at her appearance in the mirror, her eyes wide. _What the HELL did they do to my face?_ runs through Rose’s head on repeat. She turns slowly to the rest of the crew.

“I love my new look.” She glares at Jade, her stoic expression cracking a tiny bit as her lips curve up a bit. Jade finger guns right at Rose.

“Make me your personal stylist, Rose! I can create so many looks JUST like that.” Rose shakes her head, sitting back down in her spot.

“Oh no, Jade. This looks is _one of a kind_ ” She drawls, a sarcastic tone hinting her voice. Jade giggles while Dave snickers. The four of them settle down again, a comfortable silence falling upon them.

This visit has been turning out to be wonderful so far. Making the best of a sick day is the four of their specialties. Well, it’s either making really good slush cocktails without recipes or it’s this. John stretches his legs out.

“So, now what?” He asks. Dave shrugs.

“Well, we’ve all gone now. I’m getting a little hungry. Want to go make some soup downstairs?” John gets up immediately.

“Duh! Race you there, Dave.” The two of them dart out of the room, their loud footsteps heard pounding down the stairs. Rose looks over at Jade and gives a small smile.

“Feeling better?” She asks, curious. Jade nods.

“Of course I feel better, Rose!” She grins, starting to stand up. Rose helps her. “You guys are the BEST remedy.” Rose nods softly.

“Can’t agree with that more.” They leave the room, Rose’s arm around Jade’s shoulder to support her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, surprise it's not gonna be going as fast as you thought. B))))))))) I know that this is REALLY cliche so far but it's just a start, okay!!! c: Thank you all for your kudos and comments, it encourages me to write faster!!! <3 - Hea


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of rose and jade tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! So, I'll be adding chapter art to most chapters, I think! (I already did for chapter 2!) I hope you guys like it. It's just quick sketches but I know how cool it is to see that in fanfiction. I hope you enjoy those AND this chapter!!!!
> 
> also, i'm going to try to do 1 chapter a day, but SOMETIMES i'll slack
> 
> its a ton of work writing 4-5 pages of a story as well as painting something for it in my already busy nights, BUT I LOVE A CHALLENGE!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this guys aaaaaa
> 
> Happy Mario Karting !!!! - Hea

CHAPTER 3

Rose wipes sweat off of her forehead, the sun blazing down on her. Her and Jade are out in Jade’s garden, currently planting a bunch of flowers. It’s been a few days, and Jade, who is currently sat on her knees a few feet down, hands stuck in the dirt with a bunch of geraniums, is no longer sick (thank god). Jade’s humming, happy to have her voice back and her head NOT feeling like it’s about to explode.

Rose, however, is sweating. It’s about as hot as Satan’s asshole, in her books, but Rose had made a promise. Now, she didn’t mind gardening in general. She actually quite enjoyed it. The gorgeous colours of the flowers, the smell of the dirt, and, especially, the subtle hint of perfume that Jade wears lingering in the air surrounding them. She takes a deep breath. However, when it’s this hot out, it tends to get less pleasurable for her. She begins digging holes in the dirt again with her spade.

Jade, meanwhile, is humming a soft tune. Her long, disheveled hair is thrown up into a messy, but somehow cute-looking bun. She has on a bright green plastic sun visor, and looks about as dorky as she can possibly get. She finishes planting the geraniums and looks over to Rose, who seems to be getting hot. She giggles.

“Having fun over there, Rose?” She sits back on her legs, brushing her dirt-covered hands on her gardening apron which, by the way, is adorned with cute little flowers and is absolutely CHARMING. Well, at least SHE thinks so. Rose looks back towards Jade and gives a tired smile.

“Could we possibly take a break? We’ve been out here for hours. It’s lovely, but your garden is HUGE and I believe I may be contracting heat stroke.” Jade laughs a bit more.

“Well that’s why you wear a hat, silly!” Jade stands up, knees caked with soil. Her arms are darker than usual, the dirt covering all the way up to her biceps. She looks delighted. Rose stands up as well, stretching her arms before her. She shrugs after a few moments.

“My mistake. However, it still is about ninety billion degrees out here. Let’s go sit over there.” She nods her head towards the oak trees that line one side of the garden. Jade lives in very tree-populated area just outside of town. She has a huge yard, completely filled with all sorts of plants, trees, vines, everything. You name it, Jade probably has it planted. They walk together over to the shade of the trees. Rose drops her spade and sits down, leaning back against the rough bark.

“This is nice,” She starts. Jade nods.

“It’s always so pretty under these trees.” She sits down cross legged next to Rose, looking around her garden. It’s taken so, so much work to build and maintain this garden. But, it’s all worth it. It’s so stunning.

Rose watches the shadows of the leaves on the ground, fluttering and moving around in creative patterns on the ground. She lets herself relax, stretching out her feet and legs before her.

“So, what are our plans for the rest of the day? We’re almost done the gardening.” Rose inquires, looking over to Jade. Jade purses her lips cutely, looking around. She’s trying to come up with ideas.

“Hmm, maybe we could go to Chorus for late lunch? Strider and Eggboy could meet us there!!” Chorus is a cafe/diner-esque place downtown that the teenagers frequent on a weekly basis. The food is outstanding, the staff are friendly, and the community there is great in general. Rose nods, smiling.

“You call the boys. I think they’re at Dave’s playing video games. I’ll go pack up the gardening things for you.” She stands up, feeling a bit more rested now.

“Sure thing, Rose!” Jade gets up as well, walking over to a water pump and washing off her arms and hands. She dries her hands on her apron, taking her phone out from her bra (because, where else do you keep a cell phone when gardening so it won’t dirty).

Rose grabs all of the empty flower pots and shoves all of the the shovels and packets of fertilizer into them. She picks them up with both arms wrapped around them and makes her way to Jade’s shed to put them away.

Jade swipes at her phone screen and enters the Phone app. She types Dave’s number absentmindedly, having typed it billions of times before. It rings.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“OH SHIT,” Dave leans forward, his thumb slammed against the A button on the sideways wii remote. John snickers, tilting it.

“EAT YOSHI’S ASS, STRIDER.” John and Dave are playing hardcore Mario Kart. We’re talking 150cc, 10 NPCs on Hard difficulty, and a LOT of yelling. It’s totally fucking cool.

Dave grunts at John, falling behind a few places. He runs Waluigi into an item box and waits for his item to appear. John is getting farther ahead, taking first place on the FINAL ROUND. He crosses his fingers in his mind, praying, praying, praYIN- _FUCKING HELL YES._ He slams his left thumb onto the up arrow.

“GET BLUE-SHELLED, DIP SHIT!!!” Dave yells with a joyful tone. John gasps. The blue shell hits him directly, exploding Yoshi and the characters around him. Mario, Luigi and- _OH FUCK YES, MOTHER FUCKER!!!_ Dave is in first place.

“NO WAY!!!” John yells back at Dave, shoving his weight into him. Dave bursts out laughing and does a wheelie as he crosses the finish line of Rainbow Road. Dave won with first place while John got a measly 3rd place. Dave jumps up and starts dancing around.

“Get wrecked, get wrecked, get wrecked.” He repeats, laughing. John throws a pillow off of the couch at Dave, hitting him in the stomach hard. Dave falls backwards.

“WOAH SHI-” He lands on the arm chair perpendicular to the couch. He grins at John, catching his breath. “I totally dominated that competition.” John smirks, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah well you totally dominated YOUR MOM-” Dave’s phone starts to ring, the oh-so-familiar sound of ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ chiming from his shitty iPhone speakers. He picks up his phone and slides it unlocked, answering the call simultaneously.

“Harleyyyy,” He drones out, still grinning at John. John huffs.

“Hey Dave! What are you and John doing right now?” Dave looks at the screen of the television.

“Well, I just completely fucking wrecked your cousin in Mario Kart-”

“SHUT UP, DAVE!” Jade giggles, hearing John through the phone.

“So, are you guys free now?” Jade asks.

“I guess so. Why are you asking?” He kicks his feet up, getting more comfortable.

“Well, Rose and I were wondering if you and John wanted to join us at Chorus for late lunch?” Jade beams.

“Sounds neat. I’ll see you in an hour if my ass isn’t beat up by Egbert. SPEAKING OF WHICH, GOTTA JET. SEE YOU-” He hangs up. John had gotten up and is smothering Dave with a pillow. Dave starts laughing and fighting back against him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jade slips her phone back into her bra and starts walking over to the shed. She waves at Rose.

“I contacted Dave, they’ll be there in an hour!!!” Jade grins. Rose pulls off her gardening gloves and puts them down. She also takes off Jade’s spare apron and folds it neatly, tucking it onto a shelf in Jade’s shed.

“Sounds lovely, we’ll have time to get cleaned up.” Jade takes off her apron as well and places it where Rose did. She nods eagerly.

“Yeah! Let’s head back to the house and get ready for late lunch. Or is it early dinner? Lunch-dinner?” She begins walking next to Rose. “Or Dinner-lunch?” She furrows her brows, thinking about this intensely. Rose chuckles, rubbing Jade’s shoulder softly.

“Maybe combine those words?” Jade looks up at Rose, eyes bright.

“Oh yeah!!! Linner. Nooo.. Dunch? Nope.” She hums, a skip back in her step. “OH!!! Supper. Lunch. LUPPER!” She looks to Rose for approval.

“Sounds good, Jade.” She muses. Rose is looking ahead, her smile still on her face. Jade rambles on until they reach her room. Rose and her change into clean clothes and wash off the rest of the dirt.

Rose sits on Jade’s bed, legs spread out, armed with a brush. “Come sit.” She pats the space in between her legs. Jade crawls onto the bed and sits cross legged. Rose unties Jade’s messy bun, her hair falling down her back. She starts to brush the tousled mess.

“You should really take better care of your hair, hun.” She holds a lock of her curls tightly and brushes roughly at the end, getting out a tangle. She holds it so Jade wouldn’t feel the pain. Jade shrugs, looking askance.

“Gardeners don’t have time for hair care. Especially gardeners with a HUGE DOG to take care of, as well as a handful of nerdy best friends that take up the majority of her free time.” She looks behind her shoulder, grinning mildly. Rose tilts her head as she brushes, a gentle smile etched onto her lips.

“Well, let me take care of it then. Shame that curls like these aren’t getting the attention they so desire.” She laughing breathily. Jade shrugs.

“Sounds good to me, Rose!!! I don’t mind you playing with my hair. It’s just DAVE I have a problem with. He’s bad with girl’s hair.” Rose laughs a bit louder.

“Trust me, I know. As younger kids Dave would constantly want to do my hair. It was longer back then, so he always just brushed it or braided it. It hurt a lot, but I put up with it because it was just a duly sibling thing to do.” Jade keeps smiling.

“Is that why your hair was sometime randomly so messed up in the mornings, back in elementary?” Rose nods to herself, as Jade can’t see her.

“Yes. All Strider’s fault.” Jade starts giggling.

“I have a hard time imagining Dave doing that, but it’s not something I wouldn’t expect, honestly.” Rose nods again, setting down Jade’s brush.

“Alright, Harley, you’re done.” Jade spirals around, smile still plastered on her face. Jade is such a cheery girl. It’s adorable.

“Thanks, Rose! Your hair looks great, otherwise I would offer to do yours as well!” Rose chuckles.

“That’s not a problem. We should probably head out now, however.” Jade nods.

“Let’s go!!!” Rose stands up and walks over to Jade’s vanity. She grabs one of her scarves she left here and puts it on stylishly. Jade and her grab their bags, then, walking out the door to meet John and Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading so far! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. And an extra special thank you to everyone who commented or left a kudos. Your support means the world to me!!!! Love you guys! - Hea


	4. No Tomatoes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's really simply written because i got writer's block and i'm really tired im sorry this is just a kinda filler chapter aaaa,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for bad quality writing and only 1.2k words smh
> 
> also enjoy the art it took a bit to colour despite it being a doodle : " )
> 
> sorry it's mostly dialogue gUH

The bells tied above the doorframe jingle cheerily as Jade and Rose enter the cafe. The aroma of coffee and pancakes fills the air, along with that warm cafe feeling you always get. Rose takes a deep breath and smiles, walking over to their usual table. Jade waves cheerily at the waitress Joey. Since they frequent here a lot, the four of them know all the employees on a first-name basis. Not that there’s many, anyways. Jade sits across from Rose, putting her chin on her palm, looking at her.

Jade’s hair is super poofy right now, due to Rose brushing it earlier. It always happens to her, plus the humid weather of today isn’t exactly helping the frizziness. Rose still thinks she looks adorable, however. Jade’s gaze drifts over to the large windows at the front of the cafe, waiting for Dave and John to enter.

“How long until you think they’ll be here, Rose?” She look back over to Rose. Rose chuckles.

“Impatient, are we?” She presses the home button on her phone, her screen lighting up. “Probably about, hm, 5 minutes?” She gives a small smile. Jade nods excitedly.

“Sounds good!” She picks up the little triangle menu that rests on the table, looking it over for the 100 billionth time, as if something changed from a few days ago. She purses her lips softly.

“What are you gonna’ order?” Jade looks at Rose inquiringly, setting the triangle down next to the salt and pepper shakers. Rose hums.

“Probably my usual clubhouse. Sans tomatoes.” She fakes a gag. “Tomatoes are disgusting.” Jade curls her lip.

“Tomatoes are amazing!! What are you talking about?” Rose juts her mouth.

“I don’t like the texture or the taste of them. It also weirds me out how they taste like a vegetable and yet they’re a fruit.” Jade huffs, giving a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” She sits back in her plastic, cheap, and surprisingly comfortable chair. Rose rolls her eyes at Jade and smiles back as well.

The bell jingles again and Rose looks over to the door, seeing her brother and John walk in. She waves. Jade turns and looks at them. She grins wider.

“Hey guys!” She cheers. John giggles and sits down next to Jade. Dave drops his backpack to the floor and slides into the chair between Rose and John, across from Jade. He tilts his head a bit.

“Hey. Warning: John’s salty right now cos’ I won.” John kicks his calf from under the table.

“No I’m not! I was just saying it’s totally unfair that you got a blue shell in the final stretch that’s all-”

“Salllllttyy.” Dave chuckles. John crosses his arms. “Rose, tell me, is it unfair to use a blue shell on your best friend when in one of our hardcore Mario Kart competitions?” Dave asks Rose, eyes trailing to his sister. She rests her arms on the table, hands clasped.

“Well, no. Of course not. It’s called hardcore Mario Kart for a reason, John.” Dave looks to John and wiggles his eyebrows. John shrugs, uncrossing his arms.

“Yeah, well. Whatever!!!” John exhales then smiles. “So, what are we all getting?” Jade’s face brightens.

“Oh! Can I take everyone’s order? I need to ask Joey something anyways.” The three of them nod.

“Yeah, sure Jade!” John perks. “I’ll have the double cheeseburger.” Dave gives a short hum, picking the menu up with two fingers. He rolls his shoulders and drops it back down.

“Pick whatever you think is good, Jade. I’ve honestly tried every single fucking thing on the menu.” Jade giggles.

“Okay, Dave. And for you, Rose?” Rose raises an eyebrow. “OH YEAH! Your clubhouse. Okay, be right back you guys!” Jade stands up and half walks/half skips to the counter. Rose runs her fingers through her bangs. She didn’t wear her headband today, so her hand runs freely through her straight hair. Dave looks out the window. 

“So, plans for tonight? It’s summer, we can do anything we want.” Dave says, waiting for a response. John grins.

“We should go to a club! I’ve always wanted to go but we all were so busy with diplomas and shit the months after my birthday. So, what do you say?” He grins. Dave and Rose look at each other, smiling.

“Sure, why not. Sounds kinda fun.” Rose adds. Dave nods.

“Yeah, we’ll make sure that you get some grind on to terrible electro music because there’s not good DJ’s in this fucking town.” He leans back in his chair. Jade and Joey can be heard small-talking from the counter. Jade giggles at something Joey says as she waits for the food to be made. Dave cracks his knuckles.

John laughs, “Alright, sure.” John, Dave, and Rose chatter amongst themselves for a few minutes until Jade brings over their food. She sets down John’s burger, Rose’s sandwich (NO TOMATO!), and her meal (a caesar chicken salad. She gives Dave his plate, a pot roast of some sort.

“I got you the daily special!! Joey says it’s amazing, so you’re welcome.” Dave gives a ‘not bad’ expression and nods slowly.

“Huh, sounds good. Bon appetit.” Dave grabs his cutlery and starts eating while Rose picks up her sandwich, taking a bite. She makes a noise of approval before finishing her bite. She wipes her mouth with a napkin.

“This is excellent. The clubhouse here is probably better than the club house we’re going to go to tonight.” She snickers. Dave rolls his eyes at the bad joke.

“A club house?” Jade questions. John grins at her.

“We’re going to a club tonight!” He replies. Jade claps her hands excitedly.

“Sounds lovely! Which club?” She stabs her salad ((funny, cos it’s a caesar salad B^] heheheh)) ((I’ll show myself out.)) with her fork and puts it in her mouth. Dave shrugs.

“Probably just Flux. I heard it was actually decent and I’ve wanted to check it out for, like, a year.” Rose nods.

“Oh yeah, I heard about that one. Apparently it’s really loud, foggy, and filled with people every summer night. Probably the best club in this town.” Dave takes another bite of his food and hums an ‘Mhm’. John’s just been enjoying his burger.

The four of them banter, laughing and talking for an hour or two. They all stand up and decide to meet up again around 10pm at Flux. Rose and Dave decide to get ready later at Rose’s house and in the meantime spend some Quality Sibling Bonding Time™ together. Jade and John wave and walk out of the Cafe.

“See you later, Joey! Thanks for being the amazing host you always are.” She giggles. Joey waves back at her.

“Yeah, no problem Jade! Bye now, Hun! Oh, and bye John, Rose, and Dave!” She chimes before getting back to work behind her counter.

Dave and Rose bid their farewells as well before following the Harleyberts out the door. The two groups part their separate ways, the late afternoon sun casting their shadows far down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all the support aaaaaa


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE ABOUT:
> 
> update schedule (ROUGH)  
> asking for ideas

Hi!

I just wanted to tell you all that due to my schedule being so packed on weekends I probably will not be coming out with new chapters on weekends.

I also am at a huge writer's block right now so it's kind of hard for me to write but your support and such helps.

BY THE WAY, If you have any ideas for things that these kids can do, please tell me! It's awesome to hear ideas or suggestions and helps me to think of ways to improve the plot.

Makes it easier on me AND incorporates your ideas into it to make it a lot better of a story for everyone :)

Not even just things for the plot, just activities you'd like seeing the kids do!! 

Anyways, I think I have sort of a schedule set up for updates!!

Monday, Tuesday AND/OR Wednesday, Thursday, SOMETIMES Friday

That's sort of a rough outline of how many new chapters per week. I'm trying to give myself a goal so I don't completely stop writing this and let you all down :")

COS I'M A LAZY ASSHOLE WHO PROCRASTINATES so yeah

TL;DR give me activity ideas for the betas and sorry i wont be posting new chapters on weekends :)

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT!!! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE. LOVE LOVE LOVE !!! <3


	6. "Oh my god."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of fluff because this story is a fluffy story that hasnt had fluff yet
> 
> enjoy the 2k chapter and the GAY AF fan art!!! ill have more for you tomorrow <3

“John, have you ever kissed someone?” Jade ponders, her arms swinging beside her as she skips down the street. John coughs, surprised at the suddenness of the question.

“Isn’t that, like, a bit out of the blue?” He asks. Jade shrugs, looking back over her shoulder with a smile.

“Well, don’t answer it if you don’t want to. I was just wondering if you had or not based on your very flustered face whenever kissing is brought up. Then again,” She turns back to face forwards, grinning smugly to herself. “You’re John. You blush at everything even remotely affectionate. And besides, who would you even have kissed?” She hums and keeps walking for a while. John looks down awkwardly, starting to speak up again as soon as his cheeks cooled down a little.

“Um, well,” He begins. Jade stops in her tracks.

“Wait, are you seriously not a virgin at kissing?” She turns around fully, forcing John to stop as well. Oh boy, does he look embarrassed.

“Well, no, not really-”

“JONATHAN!!!” His eyes are wide. She’s completely shocked. “Who did you smooch?” She’s giddy and curious now, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. He looks at the sky for a moment, whispering something to himself. He's trying to force himself not to blush. “Oh my god is it one of us?” His cheeks are tinted pink. _No. Way._ Jade thinks.

“Maybe-” John starts. Jade interrupts him.

“Was it Dave? Rose? Oh my god it was Rose, wasn’t it? She’s super hot I TOTALLY understand, I mean, even _I_ would kiss her! Okay, well maybe that isn’t that big of a deal I’ve kissed a lot of people. Even Joey that one time-” John shakes his head, letting out a breath. Jade stops her rambling.

“It wasn’t Rose, Jade.” He mumbles, looking back down at her. Jade tilts her head questioningly.

“Who, then?” She’s extra curious now. John looks away shyly.

“It was, um, Dave? Pretty recently too? And when I say pretty recently I, uh, I mean today?” He looks back to Jade meekly. Jade’s eyebrows have rocketed up to fucking Jupiter.

“WHAT!? Dave? TODAY? Tell me all about it, jeez.” John chuckles breathily. The two of them start walking. John keeps his eyes on the sunset along the horizon. The sun is low enough now that it’s not entirely blinding.

“Well, where do you want me to start?” He asks. Jade giggles, her step falling into his.

“When did it happen?” John rolls his eyes and shrugs. He gives himself a moment.

“Ah, it was after we hung up with you on the phone? Well, after Dave hung up with him. I guess I’ll tell you everything that happened… Might as well.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sounds neat. I’ll see you in an hour if my ass isn’t beat up by Egbert. SPEAKING OF WHICH, GOTTA JET. SEE YOU-” He hangs up. John had gotten up and is smothering Dave with a pillow. Dave starts laughing and fighting back against him.

“Jesus, John,” His voice is muffled with the pillow John stole from Dave’s bed. “You sure are salty about not winning.”He’s grinning along with John. Dave manages to roll off of the arm chair, landing on the floor. John’s still standing, holding the pillow. He smirks and begins to hit Dave’s side with it. Dave bursts out laughing and stands up. John continues hitting him with the pillow. Dave runs past John to his bed and picks up his other pillow, beginning to hit him back. The two of them are having a blast.

“Who says pillow fights are for children,” Dave starts. John laughs.

“We ARE children, Dave” He jumps to the side then gets a good hit on Dave’s torso. Dave stumbles back a bit, his legs hitting the side of the couch. He smirks.

“True, but can children do this?” He runs towards John, full-body tackling him into a pile of stuffed animal… things? Are those animals? John was never quite sure, and never really bothered to ask. He doubts he wants to know anyways.

Besides the point, they’re both down. Dave is on top of John currently smacking him with a pillow while John giggles. He abandoned his pillow as they fell so that he could use his arms to block the whacks of Dave’s pillow. After a bit Dave stops, his breathing heavy. John sits up a bit, still close to Dave. Dave smiles smugly.

“I win, nerd.” Dave announces. John cocks an eyebrow, challenging Dave.

“Only cos I let you win. I could have TOTALLY won.” Dave shakes his head, still smiling.

“You couldn’t have even won if you were John Cena. No one beats Dave.” John’s hand sneakily goes to grab his pillow again, Dave not noticing at all. John smiles at Dave innocently.

“Are you sure about that, Dave?” Dave chuckles.

“Of course. I’m Dave Strider, champion of pillow fights.” John tilts his head a bit.

“And what if your opponent does this?” He leans forward and kisses Dave. _Oh my god._ Is the first thing that comes to Dave’s mind, his eyes widening. _Is this really happening?_

John has NO idea what he’s doing, but it seems to be working. Dave is beginning to kiss John back just as John leans back AND STARTS HITTING DAVE WITH HIS PILLOW. He caught him off guard, and now Dave is the one on the bottom, getting completely wrecked. Dave is shocked, but smiling while John is laughing happily.

John totally won, and Dave is completely fucking dumbfounded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, that’s what happened.” John had just summed up the story and Jade looks really fucking delighted. She squeals out of joy.

“Oh, John, that’s so cute! I had NO idea you liked Strider.” Jade beams. John shrugs a little bit.

“I don’t know who I like, honestly. However, Dave was a pretty good kisser. Although I don’t have much experience in that whole scene.” He comments. Jade giggles.

“Oh! Maybe I’ll be able to get you some experience some time!” She says to him, cheeks slightly pink. John nudges her with his elbow while laughing.

“Yeah, right. Thanks for the offer though.” She shakes her head, turning to face him.

“We'll see.” She turns back away, biting her lip. She wonders what... No, nevermind!!! They're cousins. The two of them stay quiet for a moment.

“Hey, Egbert, I’ll race you to your place. It’s only a few minutes!! Last one there pays for the other’s drink!” She grins and starts running. John chases after her smiling, despite her completely changing the subject on him. Maybe she’s avoiding some weird cousin-y incestual feelings. Or maybe, she just wants free drinks… He thinks he’s about to lose money on expensive cocktails because God Damn,

_Jade’s a good sprinter._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh my god, Dave.” Rose laughs. Dave’s cheeks are bright red. His hands are shoved in his pockets, shoulders hunched shyly.

“Jesus fuck, Rose, stop laughing. You’re making me feel uncomfortable. Is it that bad?” He looks up at the sidewalk ahead of him, ears burning. Rose chuckles.

“No, it’s not a bad thing Dave. I just find it funny how he completely owned you. Did you at least enjoy the kiss?” She quizzes. He takes his hands out of his pockets and flips his palms to the sky in an ‘I dunno!!!’ manner.

“Well, Jesus fuck, no? I don’t know? Yes? Okay, yes, I completely fucking did but it went so quickly and I DOUBT he even meant it romantically. Well, just, ugh! The way he kissed me was really fucking soft and shit and, like, I guess his lips were nice as well? I just!” He runs his fingers through his bangs nervously. “I just don’t know what happened! Maybe I should have kissed him back more. But then he took me by fucking surprise. Like, more surprising than anything I’ve ever experienced in the whole romance scene. Not that I’ve experienced a whole lot? And also not that being smacked with a pillow is romantic.” He takes a few deep breaths. Rose is watching him ramble, just listening to him like the patient sister she is. He starts hand gesturing wildly.

“Are things going to be different now? Like, at the cafe we acted like nothing happened but jesus fuck I was melting inside. I dont melt, Rose. I mean. God. I do. Fuck, I do all the time. You KNOW-” Rose stops him.

“Yes, I know about Jade and every other living being that shows you affection. And, I knew about your crush on John as well, so this must be really overwhelming for you. Just take some deep breaths.” He does as she asks, his hands back in his pockets. He closes his eyes.

“Sorry for freaking out about this, I’m just so-”

“Dumbfounded? Yeah, I can see that.” She smirks. He rolls his eyes behind his Ray Bans, starting to calm down a bit.

“Shut up, Rose. I know you get all giddy like this around Jade, don’t even get me started.” She looks away, eyebrows risen.

“How did you remember that? I thought you were shitfaced.” She looks back at him. The two of them are still walking down the sidewalk. The sun has set now, the horizon still glowing with colour. Rose’s apartment was farther away than John’s house from Chorus, so the walk is longer.

Dave rolls his shoulders, lips curved up a tad. “I remember everything when I’m drunk.”

“Even that kiss with me on my 16th birthday?” Dave’s taken by surprise. He stops and turns to her.

“What?!” He yells. He doesn’t fucking remember this. At. All. Rose bursts out laughing at his reaction. He furrows his eyebrows, the rest of his face and body relaxing a bit.

“God, I’m kidding. I’d never kiss you or your stupid lips. They’re probably chapped anyways.” She looks down to his lips. She was wrong. They’re completely smooth, and look really soft. She bites her lip. He cocks an eyebrow, looking down at her.

“I use chapstick, dweeb.” He starts walking. “What can I say? I’m a girl at heart.” She scoffs, and starts walking next to him again. Why does she feel all gooey inside?

“I hardly believe that using _chapstick_ makes you a girl. Smooth lips isn’t feminine, it’s practical.” Dave gives another shrug.

“Tell that to these.” He kisses her cheek softly and she squints her eyes shut, nose wrinkled as he does so.

He laughs breathily. "Totally girly, and completely smooth. Smells like strawberries too.” He strides ahead of her, smiling to himself. She opens her eyes and purses her lips, following after him. Her cheeks are red.

“What, are you trying to call yourself feminine? I mean, gender binaries and stereotypes are complete bullshit. If you want to, um,” She wipes her cheek with her palm, ridding herself of the chapstick residue. “If you want to use lip products to give yourself supple lips that smell like fruit, go for it.” He chuckles.

“Alright, Rose.” The two of them fall into a warm silence. The summer night air is thick and very humid. It smells sweet, the negative ions giving energy to the moment. Crickets chirp, surrounding them with a steady hum. Rose takes a deep breath.

_This has been a good day, despite it being tiring and confusing. The night has only just begun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS IT HELPED ME SO MUCH GET OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK. LOVE YOU ALL <3 Hope you enjoy!


	7. Hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wincest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im sorry for not updating that much i've been so fucking busy omg im so sorry i had to write a 25 page play for drama
> 
> i have another part to this chapter ill update later or tomorrow hopefully!!! i just decided to post this for you guys because i'm a terribly LAZY person and you all DESERVE SOMETHING TO READ
> 
> SO ENJOY

“How do I look?” Jade asks, turning to face John. She’s dressed in a black bodycon dress, which fits her slight curves perfectly. The sides are open, laced up with a lime green, thin ribbon. There's a cute white ribbon that is tied around her waist, coming to a big bow in the back. He chuckles.

“You look sweet, sexy, and a little bit immature. It suits you perfectly.” Jade pulls a quizzical look.

“Well, thanks? I think you look splendid as well, John!” She smiles with all her teeth. John is wearing a black dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. He also has a light blue bowtie adorning his neck. She walks up to him and ruffles his hair, trying to fix it.

“Hey!!! I worked on that.” She rolls her eyes at him.

“Well, it looks better now!” She huffs out, a smile plastered on her face still. She’s really excited for tonight. Club music pounding through air that’s thick with young adult angst, fog, sweat, and upbeat dancing that continues until your feet feel like falling off. Or the club closes.

Gosh, all those bright lights, the slutty dancing with complete strangers that turn from about a 4 to an 8 in the atmosphere, and drinks better than any you could make at home. Nights at the club sum up the ‘early 20’s/late teen’ party life into a nutshell.

John, on the other hand, was hyped, terrified, and probably has shaky hands. He had never been to a club before. From what he’s heard, it’s full of crappy white dancing and too-loud-to-hear-your-thoughts bad electro-dance music. He’s not wrong, he knows that for sure, but he also knows there’s a positive side to this. Letting go for a night. Having some drinks, which he also doesn’t have too much experience with aside from the occasional drunk night at one of the other kid’s houses.

Jade and John finish getting ready and head out the door about 20 minutes early to when they’re meeting up with Dave and Rose. For the past hour or so they’ve just been talking. Jade was on John’s acoustic guitar, trying to come up with a few chords that sound nice together. She was asking John if they sounded nice, because he’s the professionally trained in music theory kid. God, he was amazing at piano. She wishes she knew piano, but at least she knows a variety of other instruments. She’s good with drums, guitar, bass, flute, AND TRIANGLE. The triangle is a totally valid instrument, despite what John has to argue. No one cares that it’s just a metal rod in a triangular shape that you smack. It ADDS TO THE MUSIC. He doesn’t understand how, but she doesn’t give a damn.

Besides the point, Jade and John are on their way to meet up with Dave and Rose now, and Jade is skipping ahead happily, her hips and arms swinging around in circles as she dances on the sidewalk. She giggles, looking back at John. Her hair swings around her, landing on her shoulder.

“Hurry up, slowpoke!” She turns back to the front, her step bouncy and excited. Gosh, she’s so energetic. John has his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. He gives a slight smile, teeth peeking out. Jade is always so happy. He wonders how she musters that energy, radiating it out into her surroundings. She sure is the life of the party

“Maybe when we get there, dork.” She turns around completely, walking backwards now. She sticks out her tongue.

“Maybe when you STOP BEING SUCH A WEENIE!” She snickers and holds her hand out. “Come, we’re going to skip to the club, damn it!” John looks at her incredulously. Jade wiggles her eyebrows.

“Weenie~” She drones. He blows out a breath and grabs her hand, walking a bit faster to catch up to her stride. God, she has long legs. “Now come on!” She giggles and starts skipping. He kind of half-skip/half-walks beside her, a smile brightening on his face. She rolls her eyes at him.

“No, silly. Skip! Put some bounce on those sticks you call legs.” She beams at him when he starts actually skipping. They hop down the sidewalk, hand in hand. John chuckles.

“I bet we look SO dumb right now, Jade.” She couldn’t care less. She’s having fun. Her hair is bouncing up and down, getting more and more tousled and poofy. Her smile is in full show, all teeth gleaming. John watches her as he skips, the street lights illuminating the tops of her cheeks and her smile as they pass under them. He gives a gentler smile then turns to face forwards again, skipping along with her.

It’s been 3 minutes and John’s already tired. He skips slower, out of breath. Jade slows a bit as well. They fall into a normal walk, still hand in hand. 

“Are you hyped, John!?” She grins. He laughs breathily.

“Oh yeah. I’m sure it’ll be fun because you guys will be there. I’m a little nervous, though.” Jade reaches over and punches his shoulder lightly with her other hand.

“Don’t be silly, John! You have nothing to worry about.” He rolls his eyes.

“Well, I’m still nervous. This whole ‘first time at the club’ vibe is kind of freaking me out. But, I’m sure I’ll have a blast!!!” She nods excitedly.

“That’s the spirit!!!” He looks up at the sky, the stars shining brightly. It’s a gorgeous night. He just realizes his hand is still clasped to Jade’s, both hands clammy. Her hands are soft but calloused. Probably from gardening and guitar playing, he assumes.

Jade wonders if John’s hands are always this soft. Like a doll’s, almost. She giggles. He looks at her quizzically.

“Oh nothing, just thinking about how Pillsbury Doughboy-ish your hands are.” He scoffs, smiling.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.” She nudges him with her shoulder.

“It’s a compliment, gosh!!!” She sticks out her tongue at him. John chuckles.

_What a fucking dork._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh, sit still, Dave. I’m almost done your hair.” Her eyebrows furrow, hands running through Dave’s hair with gel. He snickers.

“This reminds me of John having me do his hair.” Dave tilts his head. Rose huffs and grabs his face, straightening it before going back to work. Why is Dave’s hair so hard to style. Dave just always woke up and walked out the door, he’s confused as to why Rose is insisting she do his hair.

However, her fingers, clad with smooth black lacquer nails, feel really damn nice going through his hair. It’s just one of those head massages but better because it’s Rose. She purses her lips, continuing to fuss about. He laughs a bit, breath blowing on Rose’s face. It smells like… blue raspberry. No, that’s not it. Something sweet and berry-ish, that’s for sure. She wonders why.

“You know, I could just rinse out my hair, blow dry it and call it a day, right?” Rose shakes her head.

“I’m almost done, just SIT STILL. You’re so squirmy, David.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her. She smiles, choosing to ignore the eyebrow waggle. After a few minutes, Rose’s masterpiece that is Dave’s hair was complete.

“Voila. It looks semi-decent.” He quirks an eyebrow at her.

“You’re saying it didn’t before?” She shrugs her shoulders.

“I’m not saying anything.” Rose tilts her head, challenging him. He looks down at her. Rose is short. Not extremely short, however, so when he’s sat on the counter like this he’s almost the same height. And the counter is low as it is. He reaches a hand to her face and brushes some smeared black eyeliner from her temple. She sucks on her teeth. You can count the freckles on Dave’s cheek from this distance.

Rose’s skin is soft. It’s smooth, velvety, and pale. Not deathly pale, but pale enough to be a vampire. Maybe she is one. The both of them are quiet, breaths shallow. Dave bites his lip and looks away. He’s always the first one to look away. Moments like these occur a lot for these two, surprisingly. Well, maybe not surprisingly. Rose clears her throat and backs up, giving a gentle smile.

“Well, we should head out probably.” He looks back at her, cheeks dusted. He gives her a nod. God, he needs to stop getting all mushy inside around his sister. This is so wrong. He blows out air and slips off of the counter, following her out of the bathroom. He flicks off the bathroom light behind him.

_Oh boy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are amazing <3 thanks for putting up with such late updates !!! <3


	8. authors note.. again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

im actually goin through a lot rn.. and um

ive written half of tthe upcomin chapter

im so sorry guys

i know it sucks when fanfic authors do this but i just cant do updates so fast this month

imm trying every night to write a bit more but its slow..

love you all sorry again

add me on something if you want to talk to me while its being written

kik - chbugs

hugs you all

sorrrryryrrty


	9. The Big Dicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa its short and bad but its all i could do for now im sorry guys

Dave and Rose walk down the street in the heavy summer air. Rose is wearing a deep purple dress, skirt cutting off above her mid-thigh. She has on her black lipstick, smokey eyeshadow with winged eyeliner, and perfect contour. She’s slaying hardcore. You go, Rose. Kill everyone in the club with your sharp looks.

Dave, however, is clad with dark grey skinny jeans, a black V-neck, and a black pilot jacket. He looks good, fresh. He also decided to put on a nice cologne Jade bought him for his birthday. Not too powerful, just nice.

Rose hums quietly to herself. A song with a catchy melody that played on the radio earlier. Dave and her hadn’t talked much since the moment in the bathroom. They always need about 30 minutes of self-denial of their incestual feelings. What incestual feelings? Ugh. A few minutes pass.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Dave breaks the silence finally. She smiles faintly.

“Of course I am. We don’t get to go to clubs often so this is kind of a nice treat.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, nodding. The two of them fall into a silence. Not warm, not awkward. Just… quiet?

A cooler night breeze is starting to pick up, blowing Rose’s hair behind her. Dave’s jacket, which he smartly put on before leaving, is ruffling in the wind as well.

Rose shivers, the air chilling her. Her dress is sleeveless, so her arms left bare to the wind. She frowns, crossing her arms and looking at the endless line of suburban homes that surround them. She was stupid not to wear a jacket. But, alas, beauty comes at the price of comfort. In most cases, that is.

Dave looks over at Rose, lips pulled together in thought. He doesn’t know exactly what he should say to her. What do you say to your sibling after you almost kissed them? On purpose? He shakes his head and looks down, letting out a breath. He watches his feet walk on the still-warm sidewalk, Rose and his shadows cascading behind them because of the streetlamps. The horizon is still glowing a lighter navy than the rest. The stars are spotting the sky, now. He looks up at them, admiring them.

Rose does the same, her gaze staying near the horizon, however. Cancer’s constellation is shining softly there. Sometimes it's hard to spot the astrological signs but there it is. She loves studying stars, and constantly does in her mother’s observatory. Dave and her have spent countless nights just enjoying the stars, coming up with their own dumb constellations. Speaking of which, there’s The Big Dicker. She nudges Dave’s shoulder with her own cold one, raising a hand to point at it. She gives a little bit of a bigger smile.

“Hey look, it’s your favourite constellation.” She says, amused. His gaze follows where she’s pointing, finding it’s way up to the general area of said constellation. He sees it, beginning to snicker. Dave came up with that name when he was, like, 15 years old. Time has flown like all hell. Lucky that most things have stayed the same in his friend group, he thinks. They’re all still such dorks.

“God damn, I haven’t actively seeked out The Big Dicker in a coon’s age. What a legendary cluster of stars.” He quirks an eyebrow, looking back down at Rose. She shivers and nods.

“We should go stargazing again soon. I miss having shitty feeling jams, dance parties, and hours spent watching the cool ass stars while discussing conspiracy theories. Let’s organize those more frequently.” Dave muses. He slips off his jacket and puts it around Rose’s shoulders. The smell of his cologne and the lingering warmth from Dave surround Rose now. She relaxes a bit, pulling it tighter around herself.

“Thank you.” She says, voice muffled by the collar of Dave’s jacket. Dave nods softly.

“Not a problem. It’s probably damn cold in that dress. How do people survive wearing those?” She chuckles and shrugs. Moments pass and the conversation falls again, silence slipping it’s way between them. Rose takes a deep breath, inhaling the calming scent that is Dave’s cologne. Jade has good taste in scent.

Rose grins. Well, Jade’s always been like a dog. So, that's not really a surprise. Her mind drifts to thoughts about Jade. Meanwhile, Dave’s thoughts are on Rose. His mind is filtering through many moments like the one that just occurred. The one in the bathroom. Everything. There's been so many. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He needs to stop thinking about that. But all he can think about is if his coat will smell like her after she gives it back. Well, if she ever does.

Now that he thinks of it, she probably won’t. Damn it, Rose.

She knows she won’t. Rose has collection of various different clothing articles that Dave has lent to her and she has yet to given back. Anddddd never intends to. She’s even dedicated a drawer in her dresser to it. She calls it her Dave Drawer™. She likes having things in there to take out and hold when she feels lonely or is missing Dave. Which is often for her.

Dave's eyelids fall half shut and he lets his head fall back, looking back towards the stars. They're so pretty, the stars. Almost as pretty as...

Fuck.

Dave,

You _really_ need to stop falling for your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im not updating as much as i should
> 
> and sorry that this was so short and kinda rushed i just felt rly terrible that i havent given content for you to read as promised
> 
> i didnt even proof this for typos im srryyy aaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your guys' support means so much to me!! <3


End file.
